conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett City Metro Transit
The Everett City Metro Transit System is Everett City's subway, rail, monorail, bus service and taxi service system. The EVCMT is owned and operated by the Metro Transit Authority, which also runs New York City's transit system. Bus & Taxi Everett City has implemented a bus and taxi service. The MTA bus system runs large city transit buses which all run on Hydro-Electric-Solar (HES) clean energy. Bus routes travel all over the city with additional routes travelling county wide, specifically between Everett Ciy and Middletown, Port Jervis, Goshen, Warwick, Monroe/Harriman and Newburgh. The EVCMT bus fleet consists currently of 1,122 HES fuel buses. The MTA taxi service is a major taxi service in Everett City which controls EVC Taxi. The EVC Taxi cars feature yellow cabs, many Ford Crown Victoria sedans. As of 2011, preferences for taxi vehicles included Toyota Camry Hybrids, Other cab companies include Yellow Cab and Green Speed. Green Speed taxis are marked by their white and green cars rather than taxi yellow. There are 5,875 taxi cars combined between the three companies. These cars, like the buses may run to the surrounding towns and cities as well. Subways MAP OF EVERETT CITY SUBWAY SYSTEM Lines Liberty Avenue Line The Liberty Avenue Line travels beneath Liberty Avenue for the entirety of its length, excepting the segment of the route between Hewlett and Warwick stations where it diverges from Liberty Avenue to terminate in Warwick. The Liberty Avenue Line consists of three services, the , , and . The service operates between Warwick and 100th Street, making all stops, and is formally called the Liberty Avenue Local. The service also operates between Warwick and 100th Street, but only stops at Hewlett, Skyway/30th, Federal Center, Diamond Center, Central Station, Liberty/80th, 90th, and 100th Street. This service is formally called the Liberty Avenue Express. The final Liberty Avenue Line service, the , follows the same route as the local until Diamond Center, where it diverges to terminate at Federal University. This line is called the Liberty Avenue/University Local. Rail MTA North & CDTA Bullet System The MTA North and Capitol District Transit Authority (CDTA) bullet system is an under construction bullet/high speed train system connecting the major cities of the "Tri-State" area which consists of New York, New Jersey and Pennsylvania but will also include Quebec and possibly Ontario. The bullet train lines will connect the cities of New York City, Everett City, Philadelphia, Newark, Albany and Montreal. The trains will allow for travel between these cities in shorter time than driving while clearing up the growing traffic congestion between Everett City and New York City found on Interstate 84, 86, 87 (Thruway) and 287 and also clear up congestion on New Jersey's I-90 and Jersey Turn Pike. The trains will have stations that connect to the MTA North rail lines, New York City's subway system and Everett City's subway system. Additional construction later on may connect this system to Baltimore and Washington (DC), Maryland. Other lines may be added to connect Quebec (city), Toronto and Boston. Monorail The Everett City monorail is an above ground rail line that transports people between Everett City International Airport, Everett City National Mall, Finance Central Station, Federal Center and Liberty Gardens. It consists of two tracks, side by side, with a four car monorail train on each track. The monorail picks up to an average speed of 75 miles per hour. Category:Everett City